Everything Comes To An End
by pretend it was just a dream
Summary: A casual visit to the doctor's office reveals something major about Hazel Grace. An epilogue to John Green's novel, "The Fault in Our Stars."


It had been a month since Augustus had passed, and the broken heart of Hazel Grace Landcaster still hadn't been fixed. While yes, they had only known each other for a short amount of time, they loved one another and it was shattered in the most tragic and difficult way imaginable. Their relationship had been terminated by death, and a horrible one at that. It had been filled with so much pain, suffering, regret, and sorrow.

A girl with brown hair sighed as she stared up at the ceiling from her hospital bed. "Are you alright, sweetie," her mother asked, a great amount of concern in her eyes. This wasn't the first time they had been in this situation. Hazel was in the middle of an ongoing battle with cancer, just as Augustus had been, though, she had been much more successful to this point. At the moment, the two members of the Landcaster family had been waiting for some test results. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, these kinds of things were completed routinely; while all of the previous tests had come back negative, everyone involved in Hazel's treatment wanted to be on the safe side and catch any possible spread of the disease as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the sixteen year old responded in a monotone voice. Obviously, she was lying. Everything hurt: her head, her arms, her legs, her stomach. Her heart hurt most of all, but she had been feeling that for weeks now. _When would it stop_, she asked herself. When would she feel something other than pain? Or would she be filled with the same sickening empty ache forever?

Hazel felt all the unshed tears threaten to fill her eyes. Forever was an awfully long time to feel the same way. The sadness and desperation would become more of a lifestyle rather than an emotion or state of being. The grim though made the girl sign again.

"No, you're not," Hazel's mother said, deciding to push the topic rather than just dropping it like they always had done when Hazel dismissed any negative feelings. "What's wrong?" While she wanted to answer her mother, she remained silent.

What was the point of saying the same thing she been saying over and over every day? _I miss Gus. I want him back. Why did it have to be him? He was getting better but then he—_and that's usually where she would get too caught up in her tears to carry on. Augustus Waters had also been a cancer patient who Hazel had met through her 'Cancer-Kid Support Group' when Isaac had forced him to come. After the amputation of his leg, Augustus had been fine until a few years later when they found his cancer had not only come back, but had spread throughout his body.

Hazel's mother was about to say something else when the doctor knocked and walked in. _That's pointless_, she muttered to herself. Why would anyone knock on the door if they weren't going to give them any time to say, "Come in," or "Just a minute, please?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the woman said, leaning against a table with a plastic, black top. "Hazel, we got you results back today and we would like to discuss a few thing with you."

The newly found smile that had come across Mrs. Landcaster's face quickly disappeared as she heard the doctor's somber tone. Hazel, who had also picked up on it bit her lip. This wasn't going to be good and she knew it. "Alright," she murmured, despite wanting to disappear into the world of one of her favorite books: An Imperial Affliction, which she had read cover to cover so many times she had lost count.

The doctor nodded before sighing herself. _Maybe sighing's contagious,_ Hazel thought, knowing it wasn't true. "Well, Hazel…Mrs. Landcaster…We uh…We have some bad news. Not only has the cancer spread, but it's in a rather dangerous place."

Wanting to say something, Hazel opened her mouth, but no words would come out. Before she could make any sort of noise the doctor continued. "It's very, _very_ close to your heart; so close that um…there's really nothing we can do to try and treat it in time, especially with the luck we have been having with your treatment this far."

Hazel had taken so many medications and had gone through so many different types of treatments, and the only one that was even remotely effective was only a trial.

"We are very sorry Hazel, but we have classified your case as terminal."

The rest of the conversation carried on in a shocked and somber manner the doctor answering any questions she could about the condition, but, when all was said and done, Hazel was still not expected to survive.

Several hours had passed and they had gone home; the drive from the hospital had been a quiet one. Neither the mother nor daughter wanting to say a thing. If Hazel wanted to do anything it was to be sick. Something nasty had settled in the pit of her stomach and it refused to budge, no matter the amount of deep breathing and position changing she had done.

"I'm going out," Hazel told her parents, who were sitting at the kitchen table, talking in hushed voices. Her voice sounded hollow. "I'll be back in a while." Not even waiting for them to respond she rushed out the door and into the evening.

After a while of walking, she found herself in front of the grave of on Augustus Waters. Sitting down cross legged she took a deep breath and remained silent for a bit.

"I had a doctor's appointment today," she said, absentmindedly pulling up a few blades of the grass she was sitting on. "They did some tests again a-and um…this time, Gus, they uh…they found something wrong."

Hazel took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that had started falling. "They declared me terminal, Augustus. I'm going to join you sooner than I thought. I-I know I said I wanted to be with you, but this isn't what I meant. I-I don't want to die! I-I'm so scared, what do I do?! What about my parents? O-or my friends? What about Isaac?! He needs me now that you're gone I just…I'm so freaking scared."

The sixteen year old sat there in the grass, sobbing into her hands for hours until she couldn't find any more tears to shed. The very grim reality was sinking in and all she could think about was how terribly helpless she was.

_**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**_

**Hey everyone! I wrote this a few months ago for a school project, which was to write an epilogue to your favorite book, so I came up with this. I know it's not very good, but I just wanted to post it. I hoped you guys liked it.**

**REVIEW AND DFTBA (Don't Forget To Be Awesome)!**


End file.
